


Love Is the Shape of a Man Covered In Fry Grease

by beyoncesshoe



Series: Destiny and her Carpool [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyoncesshoe/pseuds/beyoncesshoe
Summary: The eleventh time they meet.





	Love Is the Shape of a Man Covered In Fry Grease

_I know, I know,_ \----Led Zeppelin

**_____**

**:::**

The eleventh time they meet, three months later, they’ve moved to the top of California.

“Why do you believe in destiny?” Dean asks when they’re seated in some backwashed diner. Cas has ketchup on his top lip and grease on his fingers and Dean thinks he’s never looked more beautiful.

Cas gives him a “really?” look.

Dean places his hand over his heart, mock offended.

Cas rolls his eyes and steals Dean’s fries when his are gone. “I believe,” Cas says when he’s licking his fingers and it’s disgusting and _fuck_ if Dean doesn’t find it endearing. “Because life has proven it to be true.”

“Yeah?” His lips quirk up.

“Yes.” Cas says and buys Dean the biggest slice of pie.

**_____**

**:::**


End file.
